warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Farseer Jaerra
Jaerra is an ancient Draenei who has lived for more than twenty thousand years. Once a highly revered Vindicator, she is now a Farseer who wishes to form stronger ties with her people's allies and teach those with open minds the ways of shaman. Appearance Jaerra is a tall, lithe draenei with sky blue skin and dark brown hair. Her angular face is accented by high cheek bones and a sharp, straight nose. Resting upon her forehead is the Gift of the Naaru which was granted to her from birth. She wears a red blind fold is cover the darkened craters where her eyes used to be. Personality Jaerra is a compassionate and fair person with a clear head on her shoulders. Though quite and unassuming, she is far from being meek. She possess a strong will and is as stubborn as a mule. She is a natural born leader whose loved by her apprentice for her stern but loving teaching style. She is quick to put a rowdy student in their place, but she is far being cruel. Her deeply compassionate nature knows no bounds, and holds a lot of sympathy for her Broken and Lost brethren when many other draenei see them as animals. She has a lot of respect for those who selfless and puts their lives on the line for their people, but finds herself to unable to live up to her own high standers. History Jaerra was born on the dimensional fortress, Tempest Keep, almost a thousand years after the naaru helped the draenei escaped from their doomed home planet of Argus. She spent nearly all of her life jumping from planet to planet with her people, learning the ways of the Light and passing on her knowledge to younger generations of draenei. She became highly respected and gain a large amount of favor from the Prophet Velen. After teaching the ways of the Light for many years, she retired and became a Vindicator. She vowed to protect her people with her shield and mace and pass judgment on all demons that wish to hurt them. During a brief stay on a planet, the dreanei came under attack from the Burning Legion. While the dreanei fought off the demons, Jaerra found herself protecting a young draenei girl whose parents were lost in battle. The two made it onto the dimensional fortress, but the young girl was still in shock from her ordeal. As Jaerra tried to calm the girl down, she drew the attention of a priest named Dreus. The priest sat with them, slowly but surely he had managed to soothe her. Finally the two were able to find out the little girl's name. Kamui, she was called. Jaerra could not stop herself from becoming Kamui's surrogate mother. Jaerra relied on Dreus' advice to raise Kamui with the mistaken belief that he had childern. As the two grew closer, Jaerra came to find out that Dreus was not married nor did he ever raised a child. Soon the two fell in love. Although the two never married, Dreus took it upon himself to help raise Kamui who he began to see her as his own daughter. When the dreanei landed on Dreanor, she guarded the city of Shattrath with her life.Then the orcs attacked their fair city, killing and plundering the sanctuary. Jaerra commanded the paladin forces in front line. As the battle raged on, the realization that fighting was hopeless hit Jaerra. Even with comforting words from Dreus were not enough to pull her together, and she became sloppier on the battle field until one day fear overcame her at the worst time. An orc had a stabbed her in the gut, she lay bleeding on the ground clutching her wound as Dreus came to her side. The two barely made it to safety. Jaerra was given no time to recover has the Shattrath was flooded with a cloud of poisonous fel energy. Wounded and tired, Jaerra dragged herself along side the dreanei who fled from Shattrath. While in hiding in Zangermarsh, Jaerra found out that Kamui was one of the few Vindicator's who stayed behind in Shattrath. She grew reclusive and depressed staying inside the makeshift tent built by herself and Dreus unable to cope with Kamui's supposed death. Her unwillingness to do anything was not ignored. Many attempts to get a reaction from her were made, by Dreus, from the paladins who served under her, and even the Prophet himself, but to no avail. One day, Jaerra heard a commotion outside of her tent, she looked out to see a Broken desperately trying to catch people's attentions. He spoke of a revalation and how the wind had "spoked" to him. Slowly she emerged from her tent and walked up to the Broken eager to hear his story. When she asked for his name, she was shocked to hear that he was Nobundo, a fellow Vindicator. Along with the Prophet Velen, she was the only one who had paid Nobundo any mind that day. She spent days listening to Nobundo, and his newly found faith in the orcen religion of shamanism. After listening to his story, she had realize that she was not the only person who has felt such crippling hopelessly, yet she felt ashamed of herself. While Nobundo prayed and worked hard to overcome his trauma, she wallowed in her pity and spit on Kamui's sacrifice. She begged Nobundo to teach her to become a shaman. A question which had shocked the Broken dreanei, but he gladly took her in as his student. With a renewed life, Jaerra started her shamanic training under Nobundo's guidence. Thus she became the first unbroken dreanei shaman. Jaerra continued her training untill the Blood Elves attack Tempest Keep. Feeling confident enough in her ablilities, Jaerra took up the task of reclaiming their ship and heading to a new sanctuary. She looked forward to fighting along side her lover and her new mentor, however Dreus had no intentions of leaving. He was planning to stay behind with the Aldor for his duties lie on Dreanor. Jaerra pleaded with her lover to come with her, but Dreus was adamant about staying. Jaerra finally accepted his decision and bid him farewell before heading off to retake Tempest Keep. For once in a long time, Jaerra provided support in battle instead of being in the defensive line. Along with Nobundo, she aided the various dreanei forces with her new found abilities. However, the blood elven mages, grew tired of hers and Nobundo's totems, and face them both directly in the battle between spells. The two fought hard against the relentless attacks with their elemental spells. The battle was long and tiring and the blood elf forces were slowly withdrawing. Just when Jaerra thought it was over, a blood elven snook up behind Jaerra. Before she could register what happened, the blood elf splashed Jaerra with a deadly poison which immediately blinded her. Confused, in pain, and blinded, Jaerra swung at the rogue with her mallet, smashing the blood elf upon the head and killing them. With help from Nobundo, Jaerra made it on to the Exodar. Currently Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Paladin Category:Shaman Category:Articles by Lilcannibal